(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a chargeable electric winch, and more particularly to a portable winch using a chargeable battery so that the winch can be used at a place where no power can be obtained or the power cannot be easily obtained. For example, the chargeable electric winch can be used to spread a canvas of a sailing boat and to put the canvas of the sailing boat together, or to hang a heavy object in the farm.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
At a place where no power can be obtained or the power cannot be easily obtained, a winch is typically driven by a hand of a user in a time-consuming and labor-consuming manner. The following examples will be described.
In a first example for a water activity, the winch has to be used on a sailing boat or a yacht in order to coil and uncoil a cable, to spread a canvas and to put the canvas together, and to change the moving direction of the canvas. However, the power cannot be obtained or cannot be easily obtained on the sailing boat or the yacht, and the manual winch is usually used to control these operations so that these operations are time-consuming and labor-consuming operations.
In a second example for a land activity, the winch has to be used in a high mountain, in a forest or in a farm to hang up a heavy object, to move the heavy object away or to coil and uncoil the heavy object. Because the power cannot be obtained or cannot be easily obtained in the high mountain, the forest or the farm, and the manual winch is usually used to control these operations so that these operations are time-consuming and labor-consuming operations. The land activity also has the problem that the power cannot be obtained or the power cannot be easily obtained. In addition, a net in a tennis court is usually lifted up and lowered down by the manual winch.
Thus, it is an important subject of the invention to provide a chargeable electric winch capable of solving the above-mentioned problems in a reasonable and effective manner.